


ARTEMIS

by The_Scarlet_Angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Crossover, Multi, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel
Summary: GODDESS OF CHASTITY, VERGINITY, THE HUNT; THE MOON, AND THE NATURAL ENVIRONMENT.~~~~~Erika has lived through many wars and never has she seen people as evil as HYDRA. They take her from her soulmate and force her to kill. As much as she hates them she has to thank them. They did lead her to her second soulmate after all.





	1. Arrow

  
  
ARROW CHANEL BLANCHETT

**_BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION_ **

**BORN**  
Before 990 A.D. ( _France, 19/1034+_ )

 **TURNED**  
By Esther in Autumn 1001 ( _Through The Immortality Spell_ )

 **STATUS**  
Undead

 **OCCUPATION**  
•Noblewoman ( _1002-1700's_ ) ( _Formerly_ )  
•Prisoner ( _Formerly )_

 **TITLE(S)**  
• Row  
•Doll, Honey, Bunny ( _all by Bucky_ )  
•Princess, Love, Sweetheart, Darling ( _all by Klaus_ )  
•Sister, Dearest ( _Both by Rebekah_ )

 **SPECIES**  
Original Vampire

 **GENDER**  
Female

**_FAMILY INFORMATION_ **

**FAMILY MEMBERS**  
•Ellison Blanchett † ( _Mother_ )  
•Archer Blanchett † ( _father_ )  
•Esther † ( _Mother-in-law_ )  
•Mikael † ( _Step-Father-in-law_ )  
•Freya Mikaelson ( _Half-Sister-in-law_ )  
•Finn Mikaelson † ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Elijah Mikaelson ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Kol Mikaelson ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Rebekah Mikaelson ( _Half-Sister-in-law_ )  
•Henrik Mikaelson † ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Freya's Unborn Son † ( _Nephew_ )  
•Davina Claire ( _Half-Sister-in-Law_ )

**_PHYSICAL APPEARANCE_ **

**HEIGHT**  
•5'7" ( _Feet_ )  
•1.72 ( _Meters_ )

 **HAIR COLOR**  
Brown

 **EYE COLOR**  
Light Brown

 **PORTRAYED BY**  
Crystal Reed

**_POWERS AND ABILITIES_ **

**POWERS**  
•Super  
-Strength, Speed, Agility, Senses, and Durability\Healing Factor  
•Immortality  
•Enhanced Emotions  
•Emotional Control  
•Mind Compulsion  
•Sire Bond  
•Telepathy  
•Dream Manipulation  
•Illusions  
•True Face

 **ABILITIES**  
•Perfect marksmanship  
•Extreme acrobatics

 **SOULMATES/WORDS**  
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes  
_Its okay, they aren't here anymore. I'll keep you safe, won't let nobody hurt you._  


Niklaus Mikaelson  
_You have a good shot there, sadly you missed._  



	2. SAVIOR

I sat in my 'Room' mulling over my life. I've been stuck here for Ninety-six years, only let out to kill.

Hydra has been tracking my family since 1839 but hadn't caught our trail until 1920. They found us in Chicago on our run from Mikael. Three years earlier my second soulmark showed up. My first one was Klaus, I remember the day I found him like it was yesterday.

_I was fifteen and in the forest practicing my archery. My family had just moved to the village from Francia in which we fleed after the Vikings invaded and unlike my former village, the women did not fight. I heard a branch snap behind me and I whirled around letting the arrow fly. There was a boy my age with scratches and cuts and bruises littering his body, the most prominent was a gash on his arm._

_"You have a good shot there, sadly you missed." He said with a pained smirk._

_My breath hitched as I dropped my bow and clutched my shoulder where, on the back, were the words this boy just said._

_"Sadly? That's coming from the boy bleeding out." I stated watching his eyes widen._

_I walked over and ripped some fabric off the bottom of my dress. I started tending to his wound before speaking up._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Niklaus." He said kindly "And you?"_

_"Arrow," I stated and laughed at his confused look. "My old village's Medic misread whether I was female or male. They had named me after my father, Archer, when I was born I was surprisingly female."_

_He had a small smile on his face._

_"Its... different. I like it."_

_"Thank you, Niklaus, not many people like it. Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" I responded with my thick French accent._

_"My father. After my elder sister, Freya, passed from the Plague he became cold, and mean. He tries to train us so we won't suffer the same fate. Because of my... Reckless tendencies he's harder on me. It led from harsh words to physical punishments. He believes it will make me stronger, I recklessly tried jumping from tree to tree, therefore, I was punished." He explained._

_"It sounds more like abuse than punishment," I state holding his swollen cheek._

From that day on we were very close. After we were turned I was the only one able to calm the oh so vicious Hybrid. In 1917 another mark appeared on each of our bodies. Mine on my hip and it read ' _Its okay, they aren't here anymore. I'll keep you safe, won't let nobody hurt you._ ' I'm highly curious about the context though. On the other hand, Klaus' made me laugh ' _And here I thought I would never be attracted to a male._ ' It didn't stir too much of a reaction out of the family due to the fact we have lived so long. Little did I know three years later I would be ripped away from my life and stuck here. 

They tried to experiment on me but I managed to compel them not to up until 1945 when they figured out Vervain burns me and keeps them from being compelled. At that time I also found out they had another person here whom they call Prisoner #56898 I, on the other hand, am Prisoner #56897 meaning they hadn't gained any lab rats between the time I had gotten there and the time he came. Using my Telepathy I was able to figure out his name, James Barnes, He was a soldier for America and fought alongside the famous Captain America who is supposedly his best friend. I have heard talk of Captain America while stuck in this dreaded Cell.

They had managed to take my daylight ring and hang it outside the door preventing my escape. Over the years my room has been updated, At its current state its three walls and a window so they can observe their little 'pet'. Over the years they have grown to call me The Huntress after my refusal to reveal my real name and their discovery of my ability with a Bow. Nobody knows that's what I'm called, See on my missions instead of killing the target I let them go but make them go into hiding, Compulsion is a wonderful thing. Hydra is a bunch of dumb fucks that believe they can kill me with a stake to the heart like a normal vampire. Too bad, they didn't do their research, not that they would have found much about me, and learned that an Original cant be killed unless it's a white oak stake.

Today seems to be different as nobody has come and poked me or taunted me like normal, Its oddly peaceful and quiet. I strained my hearing to see if anything was happening and heard gunfire and yelling. I tilted my head in confusion, Klaus often says I look like a puppy when doing this. I jumped when the door clanged open and sunlight streamed in through the big window on my cell, I squeaked and ran quickly to the little shady patch they oh so kindly put in. I studied the two figures carefully, I couldn't see much because of my deprivation of sunlight for the last ninety years and the backlight. From what I could make out they were both big and buff. I watched as one picked up a needle filled with Vervain and flicked it making my eyes widen. I knew it was too good to be true, another trick to see what I would do. My breathing picked up as I started to slip into a panic attack.

"S'il vous plaît pas plus, je ne peux pas. Je fais n'importe quoi, plus d'injections. Tu l'as trafiqué, Après soixante-et-onze ans cela n'a eu aucun effet, ce n'est pas normal. Je ne fais plus rien Injections, plus de soleil. S'il te plaît, je veux juste rentrer à la maison." I begged squeezing my eyes shut. 

I flinch as the door opens but relax slightly when a shadow falls over me blocking the sunlight.

" _Its okay, they aren't here anymore. I'll keep you safe, won't let nobody hurt you._ " A gruff voice said making me tense up.

Whoever this is just said my words. I hesitantly looked up and studied his face, He had long brown hair and some scruff. He had Steel blue eyes and a tall build, is decked out in a black tactical suit with weapons strapped all over and he has a black and gold arm that seemed to be bionic. 

" _How can I trust you and believe you are not one of them? For all, I know you could be another one of their little tricks._ " I asked letting my accent flow, It's not as thick anymore but it is still there.

I watch as his eyes widen and he touches his right bicep.

"I've been in this position before doll. Hydra had me as well." He stated making me give a confused look.

"Buck who is this girl? They have nothing about her name or age, only her id number." The other man said 

"I don't know Stevie. Why don't you shut your star-spangled mouth and let me find out." The man in front of me stated.

Buck? He called the other man Stevie, a nickname for Steve. Star-spangled? Metal arm... This man is The winter soldier. My soulmate is the James Barnes I heard about seventy-one years ago.

"You're James Barnes," I whispered.


	3. WHITE OAK STEAK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU @PollyYates24 FOR THE MOTIVATION

"You know me?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Shut the door," I state before taking his hand but hiding behind him from the sunlight.

"Steve, you heard the little lady. Shut the door." James said and Steve obeyed. 

I sighed in relief and stepped out from behind James. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my little cell. I grabbed a syringe and started emptying the vervain down the drain.

"I know of you. They used to talk about you a lot, of course, they didn't know I knew your true Identity." I explained snatching one from Steve.

"No one in this day and age knew who I really was, not even the Hydra workers so how did you know?" James asked.

"I've been here a long time Mon Chevalier," I state placing the last syringe back down. 

"How long?" Steve asks slowly.

"Since 1920 so around ninety-six years," I reply looking at their shocked expressions.

"How? You look nineteen but that would make you one hundred and fifteen!" James exclaimed.

"I'm older than that sweetheart."

"How?" Steve demanded.

"Id love to tell you but I don't want to have to repeat myself so I am going to wait until we are with your team as I am expecting they are listening in." 

I walk over to the hook by the door and take my necklace that holds my ring and put it on smiling at the ring. I wonder where Klaus is, surely he can't be dead. What about Bekah and Lijah and Fin and Kol. Are they alright? I snap out of my thoughts when James places a hand on my shoulder.

"Whats your name? That's Steve." James said pointing to the man in question.

"Arrow," I reply as he grabs my hand. 

"Bucky, be careful. We don't know if we can trust her." Steve warned.

I laughed and Intertwined my fingers with James'.

"I'm no harm Steve, If I was you would be dead by now," I state before turning to James. "Would you like me to call you James or Bucky?"

"Either works for me Doll. Let's go before this thing blows." He said dragging me out with a smile.

~~~

We are back at the Avengers facility, I am sat next to Bucky as everyone gives me wary looks. 

"Let's start with Introductions!" A familiar man states.

"You look just like him," I whisper in awe. 

"Like who?" A redhead asks

"Howard Stark." 

"He's my father. How did you know him seeing as you look nineteen."

"I was supposed to Assassinate him in 1950 but never did. I told him to go into hiding but from what I hear he didn't listen." I respond remembering the charming but cocky man who seems to have passed down those traits to his son.

"Hows that possible?" A boy around sixteen asks.

"I'll explain after introductions," I state giving Howard's son a look.

"Well then, I'm Tony. You seem to have known my father." 

"Natasha." The redhead states coldly.

"I like you, You remind me of my sister," I say with a small smile thinking of Bekah.

"Clint Barton." Said the man in black and purple next to her.

"That your bow?" I ask and he nods making me smile widely.

Its good to know some people still use Bows as weapons.

"Doctor Bruce Banner." Said a timid man with glasses making me smile.

"Steve." The familiar face said tightly.

"T'challa." An accented voice said, I turn to the speaker in question and see a familiar suit.

"My king," I reply with a nod.

"You know my family?" A young girl around sixteen asks.

"Shuri," T'challa says warningly.

"My family have been allied with Wakanda for a long time now," I say with a smile before turning to a young boy next to her.

"Peter, Peter Parker ma'am." He says flustered making me giggle.

"You're adorable!" He blushes as I say this.

"Wanda Maximoff." A beautifully accented voice states.

"That's a beautiful accent." I compliment causing her to smile, she looks about nineteen

"Vision." Said a voice with a British accent.

I nodded trying to figure him out but shrugged it off as it is not of importance.

"Where is pointbreak?" Tony asked before a voice boomed behind me.

"I am here Man of Iron. I am Thor god of thunder." He stated making my jaw drop.

"Thor as in Norse mythology, Viking, Asgard Thor?" I ask and he nods "Merde." I whisper in awe.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Bucky asks making me sigh and lean into him slightly.

"I guess it's my time to shine," I say making everyone look at me "My name is Arrow Blanchett but I'm more commonly known as Arrow Mikaelson."

"I remember hearing father talk about a Mikaelson," Shuri spoke making me nod.

"As we have established I am older than I look. By that, I mean a lot older. I was born in 982 A.D in an area called Francia, Common day France. When I was fifteen we fleed to a village my mother heard of in Virginia. It was there I met my first soulmate Niklaus, His family were Vikings, therefore, believed in Norse mythology which turns out to be real, that's why I was shocked. Anyways, around the year 1001, Niklaus' younger brother Henrik passed away. We lived in a village that housed werewolves so every full moon we would go into a cave and hide from them; On this particular night, Henrik and Niklaus went to watch which ended with Henrik being brutally murdered by a wolf. He was only ten at the time. Niklaus blames himself for his brother's death and turned into a cruel man that only I can calm down. Not wanting any more of his kids to die their father, Mikael, asked their mother, Esther who was a witch, to turn them into vampires. Niklaus refused not wanting to outlive me so Esther included me in the ritual. She turned us into Vampires, awful, monstrous, bloodthirsty vampires." I explained not looking up.

I felt Bucky pull me into his side a little more.

"How did you turn into a vampire?" The ever so curious Peter asked.

"It is called the Immortality spell, A witch named Aryana warned Esther that no good would come from it and it would end in disaster but she ignored it. Mikael gave us wine laced with the blood of the first true Immortal, Amara's Doppelganger. Her name was Tatia, He then followed with stabbing us in the hearts with a sword. Esther called on the Sun for life, to resurrect us, and drew from the White Oak Tree, one of nature's eternal objects, to give us immortality. When we woke up Mikael forced us to drink human blood thus turning us into Vampires. In retaliation Nature added weaknesses; The Sun that granted us life could burn us, neighbors could keep us out of their home unless invited inside, vervain flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree would burn us and prevent our mind compulsion, and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something Esther and Mikael never anticipated-- the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born." I paused before continuing. "I lived alongside my family. Finn, the oldest; Elijah, the noble; Niklaus, the Hybrid; Kol, the wild one; and Rebekah, the youngest. They called us the Originals. Eventually, we had to go into hiding as Mikael wanted to hunt us down and kill us. We went all over... France, Italy, England... We eventually came back to America and made our way to New Orleans in which we helped build. Eventually, Mikael found us and we fled, yet again, to Chicago this time. That was in 1919 and in 1920 Hydra took me. Three years before my capture my second soulmark showed up, It was Bucky's. Niklaus was so happy when he found out, For a long time it was lonely with just us two, feeling like something was missing. Knowing Niklaus he's out there somewhere most likely causing some Havoc." I finished as Bucky rubbed his thumb on my hip bone. 

"What are Vampire's weaknesses?" Natasha asked.

"For a regular vampire, there are fifteen. The ones that will harm but not kill are a Broken Neck, Desiccation from lack of blood, not being invited into a home which can lead to Desiccation, Magic it can also kill a vampire, Physical Trauma, Poison which can kill a vampire as well, and Vervain. Things that can kill a regular vampire are Decapitation, Fire, Heart Extraction, Sunlight, Werewolf Bite, Wooden stake to the heart, and White Oak Ash Daggers." I explain.

"You talk about it as if there are two kinds of Vampires," Steve observes.

"There are. There's regular vampires and The Originals. The Originals have the same weaknesses but fewer ways to kill. We can only be killed by a white oak stake."


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I am sorry to announce that this book will be on hiatus for a short while. I have decided to rewrite it as I have no clue as to where I was going with it and it was extremely fast paced. I may or may not change the main character's name and I for sure will change her face claim.I am open to any and all feedback so please speak up. I will update soon with my official plan and any additional information needed. I have gotten so much positive feedback on here that makes me want to continue but I have no Ideas. Please give feedback and suggestions, I WILL listen and I WILL respond and take everything into account! Thanks,  
-A


	5. FIRST CHAPTER?!

I have posted the character description for the new book. Hold tight while I come up with an idea on how to start.- A


End file.
